


The Charity Gala

by weepingnaiad



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Community: cottoncandy_bingo, Community: space_wrapped, Dancing, F/M, M/M, Mistletoe, Secret Identity, cotton candy bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 16:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/599710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weepingnaiad/pseuds/weepingnaiad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Written for the LJ comm, space_wrapped, prompt: <i>Jim is the hotshot lawyer in Manhattan's best law firm, Bones is the grouchy doctor that gets dragged to the firm’s Christmas party by ex-wife Jocelyn because Clay is off at a conference and his ex still has the ability to get him to do exactly what she wants. Cue kisses under the Mistletoe and slow dancing.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Charity Gala

**Author's Note:**

> **Beta:** As ever, my brain twin, and soul sister, abigail89, wrangled my words into something readable and coherent and did it at the very last minute; editing even as I was writing since I was running so late. I will never be able to convey my gratitude, bb. But, of course, I fiddle even after posting, so any mistakes are all on me.
> 
>  **A/N:** This also fills my WILD CARD square on my Cotton Candy Bingo card, prompt: _Ball / Dance / Prom_ I veered a bit from the prompt, but hopefully not too far as to be unrecognizable. Also, I have to thank sangueuk for a particular quote spoken by Bones. Thanks, bb, for the inspiration!
> 
> And lest I forget, I roped two others into reading this and making sure I didn't commit some travesty of English. Thanks go to hitlikehammers and treksnoopy for the last minute read-through!
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** These are Paramount and Roddenberry's characters used in the spirit of creative commons. I promise to return them with smiles on.

Leonard raced through his apartment door, slamming it behind him. He glanced once more at his watch, the hands hadn’t miraculously found him another hour. Jocelyn was going to kill him!

He stripped the scrubs off as he headed toward the bathroom, pausing only to glance at his phone – four texts, three missed calls, all from Joce. He was a dead man.

Luckily, Leonard was used to taking swift showers from his residency. It was a habit that had made living with Jocelyn easier even if he did miss luxuriating under a long, hot stream of water after a hard day. But there was definitely no time for that now.

Tripping slightly as he stepped onto the bath mat, he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. Shit! He’d forgotten to shave! Well, no time for that now. Jocelyn would have to take him slightly scruffy or naked. He was sure she’d agree to the scruff.

Leonard tugged on satiny black boxer briefs, struggling briefly as they clung to his damp skin. He really honestly hated the damn things, missed his well-worn cotton but he hadn’t done laundry in over a week and he really was down to the bottom of his drawers. The undershirt stuck to his ribs and stomach, but settled more easily as he opened his closet door, only to be greeted with an empty hangar where his suit, his one good suit, should have been.

“Fuck!” He was dead. He’d forgotten to stop by the cleaner’s. Jocelyn would have his balls. His tux was packed away, along with most of his things, still at his gram’s house since very little fit in his shoebox apartment. And what did he need with a tux, designer suits, and fancy togs? Jocelyn had Clay to take her to all the high-powered shindigs and Leonard could avoid socializing like the plague.

Except he wasn’t. Not even a year after their divorce was final and Jocelyn was already dragging him out, forcing him to go to one of the biggest, fanciest events of the holiday season. Sure, she claimed it was because Clay was away on business – Sacramento! Riiiight. Who would willingly choose Sacramento over New York City in December unless the Archer, Pike, and Kirk Charity Gala was the dullest thing in creation? And yet Leonard had agreed to go. Been conscripted more like, but he’d learned long ago when it was futile to argue with Joce.

But now what was he going to do? His only available suit, the only thing even remotely appropriate for such an event was the suit Henri’d bought (made, more like) for him. Leonard let his fingers linger over the material, it was luxurious, soft to the touch, a wool-cashmere blend that Leonard knew was ridiculously expensive and elegant. But the cut was too fitted, and the color! Oh, lord! Joce was going to have more than his head. He cupped his junk reflexively.

But there was nothing for it. Not when Jocelyn would be here in less than five minutes. And Jocelyn was _never_ late. As if his thoughts had conjured her, his buzzer rang. He trekked to answer while tucking in his shirt.

“Joce?”

“Yes, Len. Of _course._ ” He could hear her rolling her eyes at him. It wasn’t his fault he still wasn’t used to this system. Their old place had a doorman for pete’s sake!

“You better be ready!” she threatened as Leonard buzzed her in.

Leonard was barefoot and struggling with his tie when Jocelyn swept in. She stopped, hands on hips, this wide-eyed, horrified expression on her face. Kind of like the time he’d inadvertently used a silk scarf as a cleaning rag.

He swallowed, unsure what to say.

“What the Hell. Are. You. Wearing?!?!” she shouted.

Before he could answer, she’d grabbed his bicep and was marching him into the bedroom. “Shut up. Don’t say a word. I can’t believe you! This is the biggest social event of the year! This is my chance to rub shoulders with the partners, Leonard! And Eve Lefler's going to be there! Dammit, Len!”

Jocelyn’s voiced wavered, just a hint, and Leonard’s shoulders slumped. He hated to disappoint Jocelyn. They’d been friends since they were kids and never should have gotten married, but Joce was still one of the most important people in his life. She’d been there for him when his dad had died. She’d pushed him to finish med school. She’d even been the one who helped him come to grips with his sexuality. He _owed_ her, dammit.

Stopping, he blocked Jocelyn and carefully tilted her chin up. “Sorry, Joce. I got stuck at the hospital and forgot to pick up my black suit at the cleaners. This is all I have,” he apologized. “I promise to be on my best behavior tonight. No grumbling. Not hiding at the bar. I’ll even _dance_ to make it up to you,” he vowed. Anything to wipe that almost watery look off her face.

She sniffed, her eyes bright. But Jocelyn was tough. She hadn’t earned the moniker “Ice Queen” for no reason. Sighing, she took a deep breath and straightened, giving him a brief peck on the lips before stepping back and surveying him.

After a quick once over she frowned, then tugged his tie off and began unbuttoning his shirt.

Hands flying up to stop her, he protested, “Now just a damned minute!”

She batted his hands away. “Stop it. If you’re going to pull this off, then you can’t wear a white shirt and conservative tie. You’re going to have to _own_ this look.”

“What?” he squeaked.

Giving him a wicked, predatory grin, she chuckled, making Leonard quail. Jocelyn had _plans._ He was so screwed. This was worse than her anger.

~~*~~

Jim draped himself over Gaila’s chaise, unconcerned about rumpling his expensive tux. The champagne flute he held tilted dangerously before he put it to his lips and drained the crystal dry.

“Hurry up! Tiberius’ll kill me if we’re late!” he shouted toward Gaila’s closet door.

She emerged wearing a long, bias-cut, tissue-like backless silk gown. The dress hugged her curves, accented her bosom and finished in a flourish of emerald green fabric swirling around her ankles. It brought out the green of her eyes, making the long waves of her strawberry blonde hair shimmer against the silk. Even without jewelry or shoes, Gaila glowed like green fire.

Standing, Jim wolf whistled. “Dammit, girl. You make me wish I was straight!”

Gaila smiled as she held out a sparkling diamond necklace. “Help me?”

Jim gently laid the gems on her neck and stepped around her to catch the clasp. He kissed the back of her head and pressed his palms to her bare shoulders. “You look beautiful, babe. You’ll be the bell of the ball.”

Gaila stepped out of his embrace, then turned and gave him a quick glance up and down, her eyes fond. “ _We’ll_ be the talk of the evening.”

Jim just shrugged. He was tired of being discussed, weary of the limelight. The weight of being sole heir to the Kirk dynasty weighted his shoulders. In truth, he was bored and filled with doubt. His life was spent getting rich assholes out of the consequences of their actions, when that’s not what he signed up for. He was a high powered “attorney to the elite” but he wanted to follow Spock to the DA’s office, or even join his mother’s environmental advocacy firm. He laughed weakly. Like his grandfather would ever allow _that._ He was a Kirk, after all. Not a Morrison.

Gaila caught his heavy sigh and elbowed him in the ribs. She’d slipped into her shoes and now eyed him from nearly his height. “C’mon, pretty boy. It’s merely one night and the booze is the best there is and flowing freely. You can buck up.”

Jim chuckled and wrapped her mink stole around her shoulders. “If you save all the dances for me,” he murmured as he settled the fur. “Prettiest socialite in Manhattan,” he murmured into her sweetly scented hair.

“I’m not dancing every song with you!” Gaila protested as they walked out. “I’d like a chance at actually getting some tonight and that won’t happen with you hanging off me.” She shoved Jim in front of her toward the stairs. “Besides, you need to be finding that man of your dreams. Maybe you’ll find some reclusive heir that’ll take you away from all this!”

Jim snorted. “Ha! With my luck I’ll end up with an ex-con! Or, even worse, another Felipe!”

Gaila frowned. “Not every guy is after your money, Jim.”

Jim stopped so quickly that Gaila nearly ran into him. “That’s it! I’ll mingle, but I’ll trade place cards! End up at a table where no one could possibly know me!”

Gaila shoved him through the door as she snorted. “They’d have to be living under a rock not to recognize you, sweetie. Have you forgotten the names on the invitation?”

She nodded to the driver and pushed Jim toward the now-open limo door. “Now get in! I, for one, do not need your grandfather glaring at me all night long. I get enough of that at home.”

“Fine. But I tell you, this’ll work.”

“Sure, whatever. Just stay in the limelight long enough for Grandpa Ti and Pike to see you.”

She was humoring him, but Jim could pull this off. He wasn’t heir to an old-money fortune like Gaila. And ever since his father had dared to marry Winona, with its resultant scandal and family rift, Grandpa Tiberius had kept a tight lid on anything reported about the Kirks. Jim had tested that control often enough while in college to know that few outside of certain circles would know Jim Kirk on sight.

“The New York Palace,” Gaila told the driver and they zoomed away.

~~*~~

Jocelyn leaned against the bar, waiting for the bartender to glance her way. She nodded politely at Jim Kirk, but didn’t engage him in conversation. She was never certain just what exactly was going on behind those laser blue eyes and Jim had a reputation that she was in no mood to test out.

Her feet were already killing her and she honestly missed Clay, though she’d never tell _him_ that. He stayed at Jocelyn’s side at these events, reveling in the banter and chit-chat as much as Jocelyn. But not Leonard. Though he _could_ play the game, and do it better than most, especially when he laid the drawl on thick, he hated doing it. But he’d promised to stay by her side and had until she cut him loose to fend for herself while leaving him chatting about new techniques in spinal surgery.

“Jocelyn!”

Jocelyn turned to greet another lawyer in the firm. “Lacey!” They kissed cheeks and exchanged a quick hug. “I wasn’t sure you were going to make it.”

“I wasn’t certain, either. Our sitter canceled with the stomach flu, so Christie volunteered to stay home with Dylan. I’m here, but I need a drink!”

The bartender appeared as if on command and took their orders, also taking Jim Kirk’s order.

“Where’s Clay?” Lacey asked, looking around their immediate vicinity.

Jocelyn sipped her drink then shook her head. “Oh, he’s in Sacramento. I dragged Leonard along.”

“Leonard? Where _is_ tall, dark and grumpy?” Lacey was a few inches taller than Jocelyn, so she could glance over most of the crowd.

“Probably hiding behind a plant with a confiscated bottle of bourbon,” Jocelyn snorted.

Lacey joined her with a small chuckle. “If he’s not keeping you company, why’d you bring him?”

“It’s supposed to be a secret, but I let it slip. I told Jim about Leonard and he wants to meet him,” she stage whispered.

“Jim?”

Lacey’s eyes darted to Jim Kirk behind them and Jocelyn turned, then stiffened, hissing into Lacey's ear, “Not him! He’d eat Len alive! Jim Carmichael, the intern.”

“Isn’t he a little young for Leonard?”

Jocelyn shrugged. “Leonard could use the excitement.” She tugged on Lacey’s arm. “C’mon. Help me find our little grad student.”

“I don’t think he’s here, Jocelyn. He called in sick today at work. Sounded terrible,” Lacey replied, but let herself be pulled away from the bar.

“Well, hell! That’s just poor Len’s luck. At least come over here and keep us company. Can't have my ex drunk before dinner.”

~~*~~

Jim overheard everything Jocelyn Treadway had said, even the unflattering parts, which were probably mostly true. But he was intrigued by this Leonard/Len that could use some excitement. It was a chance to test out his theory about just how anonymous he actually could be. If he managed to find some pleasant company for the evening along with it, then that’d just be icing on the cake.

Smiling at the bartender, he pushed away from the bar and followed Jocelyn and Lacey at a discreet distance.

The man that must be Leonard was wholly surprising, though. He looked nothing like Jim had imagined from Lacey’s humorous description and Jocelyn’s tone. Jim had expected someone balding and paunchy, not GQ model gorgeous, including the stylish scruff and the runway suit. So now it was up to Jim to test out his theory. The problem was he had to cull Leonard away from the herd. Even if it’d been unintentional, Jim thought Jocelyn had made her opinion on him very clear and he had no intention of testing out her mama bear instincts.

He needed a diversion.

Spock wove into view across the room. He and Uhura would be the perfect foil for Jocelyn and Lacey.

Plan made, Jim made a beeline for his best friend.

~~*~~

Gaila intercepted Jim before he could catch Spock, her smile promising Jim a world of trouble if he didn’t humor her.

“Montgomery Scott just came in the door, Jim.” Her tone told him everything he needed to know.

“And you expect me to run interference for you. Maybe offer an apology or three, get him to down about four scotch and waters, and then leave him to your tender mercies?”

“Exactly.”

Jim glanced back toward the tempting Leonard and sighed. It didn’t look like he planned to go anywhere and it _was_ partially Jim’s fault that Gaila and Scotty had broken up. “Fine. But this makes us square. No more favors.”

Gaila gave him a sweet smile and nodded rapidly. If Jim wasn’t such a cynical bastard he’d almost be warmed by Gaila’s feelings for Scotty. The pair were made for each other despite what her family and his pride thought. Maybe there’d be one happy couple here tonight.

By the time Jim had left the re-united couple, Spock and Uhura had vanished as had Jim’s quarry. He swore under his breath, but, undaunted, moved to Plan B.

~~*~~

Leonard lost Doctor Ganguly's company to his wife's insistence that he 'mingle', leaving Leonard grateful that he was no longer wed. He was soon enjoying people watching from the sidelines, his internal snark sharpest the more ostentatious the clothing.

Jocelyn handed him another tumbler of bourbon and bumped his shoulder. "Stop monologuing."

"I'm not," he protested.

But Jocelyn just snorted. "Riiiight. I know that face too well, Len. You're making fun of everyone in the place. The richer they are, the greater your disdain."

"That doesn't even make sense," he argued.

Jocelyn stepped in front of him, eyes challenging. "Oh?" She grinned. "Then tell me about Mr. and Mrs. Daystrom."

His eyes immediately flicked to the distinguished researcher and his far-too-young and buxom wife.

"Ah-ha!" Jocelyn pounced. "See? You knew who I was talking about _and_ you've already condemned him."

"Dammit, Joce! He's a prize-winning researcher in the field of AI. And he's making a fool of himself over that skinny little blonde!"

Jocelyn chuckled, eyes triumphant. "Got ya'!"

"Fine," he groused, crossing his arms over his chest. "What the hell else do you expect me to do?"

Jocelyn took his arm, tugging him lightly into the crowd, all while murmuring that utterly terrifying sound, "Mingle, Len, dear. Mingle."

Leonard groaned, but did as commanded, on his best behavior for as long as he could tolerate, which was, admittedly, rather short. And Leonard couldn't contain the vicious little jabs he kept making to Jocelyn's bemusement. While Leonard was no stranger to fancy dress parties having cut his teeth in Savannah's polite society, he was unaccustomed to the brazen display of wealth and skin, not to mention that the rich and powerful, both men and women, had no compunction against possessively flaunting their latest toy, boy or girl.

When he glimpsed a well-respected dean of the local university writhing in an alcove with some blonde model, he muttered in disgust, "They need condoms on their tongues in this town, Joce."

His ex merely chuckled as she dragged him away.

"I need brain bleach!" he groused. "I swear this shit would not happen back in Georgia!"

Jocelyn stepped in front of him with a hand on his chest, stopping him. "You're right, Len. So much _worse_ happens back home, but they keep their peccadillos behind closed doors. Make sure that they attend church to sit in judgment on everyone else!"

Leonard flushed, but Jocelyn was on a roll, no way was he getting a word in edgewise now. "I'm ashamed of you, Leonard McCoy. _You_ know better."

He sagged under her glare, then gave her a sheepish grin. "I'm sorry, Joce. You know how I feel about self-important assholes."

She took his arm, giving him a look that was both fond and exasperated. "I do know, hon. Just don't forget to look in the mirror when you talk about assholes."

"Fine. Fine. I get it," he grumbled. "What now?"

"Oh! Look. It's that hotshot lawyer in the DAs office! Let's go introduce ourselves, shall we?" Jocelyn seemed to be asking but Leonard knew he had no choice.

He followed dutifully, but tuned out quickly when the conversation turned to the specific vagaries of law. He did offer a genuine smile to the graceful petite woman by the attorney's (Spock's?) side. She returned it along with a quick rolling of her eyes. At least he'd managed to play nice for awhile.

But then there were more introductions. Name and occupation, over and over; after the twentieth, he was lost and a little addled, recalling only a few tidbits of gossip that Jocelyn imparted. The first and most important that he had to remember on pain of Jocelyn was to know which partner was which and to not dare confuse Archer with Kirk, even if they were both arrogant, privileged assholes. Leonard disliked them on principle alone, but their utter dismissal of Jocelyn infuriated him. It was only her quick reaction that had her interrupting Leonard before he could get a full head of steam and unload on them.

Jocelyn knew him well enough that it didn't faze her, but she was more cautious when introducing Pike. He didn't seem half bad compared to the others and he at least knew Jocelyn's name and seemed genuinely pleased to see her. He had a nice smile and everything was going well until a tall, statuesque brunette appeared at his elbow, muttering something about _'Winona'_ and _'nerve.'_ Pike jerked away sharply with a harsh indrawn breath. Leonard followed his gaze to see a beautiful blonde entering the room.

All motion seemed to stop as Pike and the woman's eyes met. Leonard was many things, but he was no fool. He could see the sparks flying between them, the tension almost unbearable until she smiled and turned away. He'd been holding his breath without realizing it and inhaled quickly when the tension shattered.

Jocelyn took his arm and dragged him away, whispering in his ear, "That is Winona Kirk, Len!"

"Kirk? Related to Tiberius?" Leonard was missing something.

"She's his late son's widow."

When Leonard just shook his head in confusion, Jocelyn explained further. "The Kirks never approved of Winona. When George was killed, they turned that disapproval into a full-on armed conflict. Got custody of their kid and shut Winona out of everything."

Leonard stopped walking. "That's just downright fucked up, Joce." He shook his head and wondered just who his ex was working for. "So with that much bad blood between them, what's she doing here?"

"Well, it was a long time ago... like twenty-five years. I suspect hostilities have abated, especially since Mamie passed." Jocelyn leaned closer, her eyes darting around them, before she whispered to Leonard, "Of course, there are rumors of something going on between Pike and Winona." She grinned. "They were together first, you know."

Leonard looked at her, disbelieving. "You're pulling my leg, aren't you? You just fed me the plot of one of those damned soap operas. Ha. Ha."

Jocelyn's grin turned sharp. "Truth is stranger than fiction, Len."

"Between men old enough to be my father chasing after women young enough to be my daughter and all this infidelity and backstabbing, these folks must trade STD's like the church ladies back home trade recipe cards!"

Jocelyn shook her head, eyes flashing in fond amusement. "The more money, the juicier the gossip."

Leonard was still shaking his head when the chimes announcing dinner began to ring.

~~*~~

It was easy enough to bribe the headwaiter into shuffling around a few place cards. He finished just as the doors were thrown open, forcing Jim to duck into the kitchens so that he could make a proper entrance at Len’s table.

He shot out of the kitchens near the bar and leaned against the wall to catch his breath. As gorgeous as Leonard had been at first glance, Jim hoped that he was more than just a pretty face, that he'd be worth all this effort.

As Jim straightened to follow the crowd into the dining room, he nearly tripped over his mom.

“Jimmy!” she exclaimed, pulling him into a hug and kissing his cheek.

“Mom? How’d you… Why? What the –”

“If you finish that sentence James Tiberius Kirk, I will wash your mouth out!”

“Sorry,” he apologized, sheepish in the way only his mother could make him. “I didn’t expect to see you here,” he explained.

Winona chuckled, her eyes sparkling with mischief. “It’s a charity gala, Jim. My money’s as good as anyone’s. She smiled with wicked intent. “Think of the children, Jim. The _children._ ”

Her expression gave Jim a sinking feeling that he couldn’t shake. It didn’t help when he realized it was so familiar because he saw the same expression in the mirror whenever he was scheming.

“Mom, please behave. As you said, it’s for a good cause.” He gave her his best puppy eyes. “Don’t give Grandpa any leverage.”

She took his arm and began walking toward the ballroom. “Don’t be silly, dear. I could care less about the Kirks tonight.”

Jim dug in his heels, stopping them and forcing the crowd to surge around them. “Mom! What did you do?”

She shrugged. “Same thing you did, Jimmy. Except I moved up in the world, not down.”

Jim refused to blush, fought against reacting to his mom figuring out what he’d done. He had no idea how she’d known, but the sensation of being caught out so easily was as familiar as breathing.

He gave her a broad grin. “I missed you, Ma.”

She tightened her hand around his arm in response. “Miss you, too, Jimmy.” They walked through the doors and gave their names to the hostess. Winona didn’t bat an eye at Jim’s alias, but she did whisper, “Knock ‘em dead, baby,” as they parted.

“You too, Mom,” he replied.

Then Jim straightened his tie and fixed his sleeves, following the hostess to a large, round table near the back. Thankfully, no one batted an eye when he joined them, taking his seat next to a perplexed looking Leonard McCoy.

“Jim Karmichael,” Jim said, offering his hand.

“McCoy, Leonard McCoy,” Leonard answered and Jim’s knees went weak. Not only was the guy drop dead sexy, he also had a sinful drawl that sent shivers of delight down Jim’s spine.

The rest of the table was comprised of three couples that seemed to know each other by their quiet chatter. But once the lights dimmed and the slideshow began, their attention was fixed on dinner. Jim’s was focused almost exclusively on Leonard.

“So, Leonard, what brings you here?”

“A complete lack of good sense, apparently.”

Jim arched an eyebrow. “You don’t like The George Kirk Children's Foundation?”

“Nah, it’s not that,” he answers. “My ex dragged me to this blasted thing but somehow the seating got mixed up and she’s up there…” He pointed toward the front of the ballroom. “And I’m back here… in the cheap seats.”

Jim spluttered. “You came with your ex-wife to the charity gala of the season and ended up separated, yet you’re still _here_?”

Leonard huffed out, “Goddammit, I’m a doctor not a socialite! I don’t know a soul and I don’t even _like_ lawyers! Believe you me, Mr. Karmichael, I’m only here because Jocelyn would have my balls if I left early!”

Jim was thoroughly bemused. He came to realize that he should pretend to know Leonard’s wife if he was to be believable playing his part.

“Jocelyn? Jocelyn Treadway?” Jim asked.

Leonard nodded. “Surely. How many Jocelyn’s can there be in one firm?”

“Oh, wow! What a coincidence!” Jim offered his hand again. “I’m Jim _Karmichael._ ”

Leonard furrowed his brows, eyes darting between Jim’s hand and his face. “I know that. We met. Earlier. Remember?” He cocked his head. “You feeling okay, Jim? How often do you have short term memory loss?”

Jim batted away the palm that was heading for his forehead. “I didn’t forget, _Leonard._ And really… how about if I call you Leo?”

“Leo? Oh, hell no!”

“Len?” Jim pursed his lips. “What’s your middle name, Len?”

Leonard looked confused for a minute, but answered automatically, “Horatio.”

Jim just blinked.

“Seriously. That is my given name. And so help me…”

“Sorry. Sorry,” Jim placated. “I thought I was saddled with a ridiculous moniker, but you win this round.” Then he swore under his breath. He couldn’t give out his name.

“And?” Leonard prompted.

“And what?” Jim stalled, reaching for his water glass and taking two large gulps as Leonard glared at him.

“You are deep-down crazy. Got it down to your bones don’t you, Jim?”

Jim just shrugged, but gave Len a crazy-eyed smile and wink.

Leonard huffed, but smiled back.

“Anyway, Leo, I’ve heard a lot about you.”

“You have?”

“From Jocelyn. She was going to introduce us tonight.”

Leonard gaped.

Jim began to squirm as the silence stretched uncomfortably. “Too soon?”

“Aren’t you a little old to be an intern, kid?”

“We can’t all afford to go straight from high school to college!” Jim shot back.

“Hey! Hey! Sorry. I didn’t mean anything. I just expected someone way too young for me.”

Jim leaned forward, his knee pressing against Leonard’s. “I’m glad we met this way.”

“How?”

“By happenstance, instead of via some awkward, stilted introduction where your ex tries to carry the conversation and we both want nothing more than to get away from each other at the first opportunity.”

“Well, when you put it like that…” Leonard gave Jim a little quirk of his lips.

Despite being caught up in staring at Leonard (Len? Leo? Bones!), especially his changeable eyes, Jim was utterly bemused by everything about the man before him. He was opinionated, brusque and did nothing by halves, each sentence punctuated with sharp jabs of his hands or grandiose movements. His eyebrows were especially emotive and Jim lost a few long seconds just imagining those eyebrows taking on sentience. In short, he was a breath of fresh air and Jim was captivated.

Leonard carried no pretense, wasn’t trying to impress _Jim Kirk._ Just as Jim hoped, being no one gave him a chance to be real, to have an honest conversation without ulterior motive, and he was enjoying the hell out of it.

Of course, nothing that good lasts and Leonard turned to him, asking, “So, Jim, why’d you decide to become a lawyer? Aren’t there enough ambulance chasers in the world?”

And how the hell was Jim supposed to answer that? Leonard was half teasing, or at least Jim thought he was, but none of the answers that first popped into Jim’s head would work. ‘Following in his dad’s footsteps’ would only lead to questions Jim couldn’t answer. ‘Family business’ was even worse. And ‘expected to’ really didn’t explain.

Jim scrambled for an answer, but his mouth was moving without his brain’s permission, and he blurted out, “Because I want to help.” That was the truth, deep inside, helping was what Jim had seen himself doing from the moment he understood what his parents did. But now, now he wasn’t helping. He had lost that optimistic kid along the way.

Leonard just snorted. “Well you sure picked a fine place for doing that, Jim boy.” Leonard could really be a sarcastic bastard but Jim liked him more for it somehow.

Jim just gaped.

“Look around ya’, kid. Ain’t a-one of these people need your help. They don’t need shit. What they need is a lesson in humility. Humble pie as my gran used to say. These people are so full of themselves, so full of their money. They’re here to be _seen._ They don’t know what it means to _give,_ not really. They just write a check. Guilt appeased and they can go back to their charmed lives of limos and private clubs, avoid the pain and poverty in the real world for another year.”

Jim could only stare.

“If you really want to help… if it’s not just about the money, then you should be in the public defender’s office. Or the DA’s. These people don’t need your help. They’re just lining their pockets and yours by proxy.”

Jim blinked, his face growing warm. He wasn’t sure if he was angry or embarrassed. He couldn’t quite tell what he was feeling. Leonard wasn’t saying anything that he didn’t _know,_ that he hadn’t thought himself, that he hadn’t heard from Nyota or Gaila or even Spock, but no one had ever dared talk to him like that. It was refreshing but Jim wasn’t sure he liked it.

He gave Leonard a shark’s smile and shook his head. “But Bones, your wife works for this firm. You speak to her like that?”

Leonard shrugged. “She’s not my ex for no good reason.” Jim watched him deflate a little, his shoulders hunching slightly and that wasn’t how Jim wanted this to go.

“So what do you do, Mr. Holier Than Thou?” Jim asked, trying to inject some levity back into the conversation. He arched an eyebrow at Leonard and gave him a more genuine smile.

A shy smile bloomed on Leonard's face and Jim felt it all the way down to his toes. He chuckled and shook his head. “Sorry ‘bout that, Jim. I get carried away. Joce just kicks me to shut me up when I get to going. You might be wise to do the same.”

Jim rested his chin on his palm and shook his head. “Nah, I think I like to see you all wound up. It makes your eyes turn this brilliant green.”

Leonard flushed, then ducked his head. “Stop teasing. I’m just an old country doctor. Out of my league here with you and your high-powered set.”

Those self-effacing words said with that gruff drawl sent sparks skittering along Jim’s skin. Leonard was an utterly new experience for Jim. He was brash, more than a bit harsh, confident and shy and every little thing he did ran counter to the flashy GQ suit and the model good looks. Jim was intrigued and attracted as he hadn’t felt in… well, he’s not really sure he’s _ever_ felt drawn to someone like this before. Even as a teen, he’d always been calculating, part of him standing back and observing, making sure that he was never too invested so that he wouldn’t be hurt when the truth was revealed. But he didn’t have to do that with Leonard. For the first time, Jim Kirk could let himself go. He’d had no idea what he was missing.

“Jim?” Leonard nudged him, his lips quirked slightly, almost as if he knew what Jim was thinking, except he didn’t quite believe it.

“Oh, sorry,” Jim flapped a hand. “Go on. Tell me about your job. What you do. Because no way in hell I’m buying your ‘country doc’ schtick.”

That made Leonard laugh out loud. “Well, it’s true. I’m from Georgia—”

“No shit!” Jim interrupted.

“Hush you!” Leonard chided, but he was still chuckling. “Been up here for awhile. I’m a trauma surgeon.”

“Wow. You really _do_ help people.” Jim’s admiration was not feigned. “That must be intense.”

Leonard shrugged again, made a few self-effacing comments, but Jim wasn’t about to let him off the hook. “So why’d you become a doc? A surgeon, no less?”

He stilled, then met Jim’s eyes. His were a variegated shade of green, from deepest moss to bright spring green, shot through with bits of topaz and Jim was utterly mesmerized.

“My dad was a doctor. My pee-paw was a doctor. It’s in the blood. And I wasn’t kidding. I wanted to help, Jim.”

Leonard was so earnest, so damned _genuine_ that Jim didn’t know how to respond. He felt glued to his chair and needed to jump up and shout, his whole body thrummed with tension and his gut burned with it. They stared at each other, neither noticing that they were slowly leaning forward, coming together over tiramisu and black coffee, the rest of the ballroom nonexistent, an invisible wire pulling taut and dragging them ever closer. Jim could feel Leonard's breath on his cheek; they were so close his eyes had blurred into a smear of moss green. Jim's eyes fluttered shut, lips ready for the press when the moment was shattered.

"Leonard!" Jocelyn called out from almost upon them and both men jerked away as though stung.

Jim shook himself out of the stupor and blinked, wide-eyed at Jocelyn who was staring at him, her eyes intent.

"Joce!" Leonard groused, he seemed no happier than Jim to have been interrupted.

Before she could answer, Jim jumped in. "Jocelyn! Look at us! It seems the fates intervened and had us meeting without your prompting."

"Jim?" she said, her brow furrowed, but she would not stay confused for long. Jocelyn was whip smart and fast.

"Yeah, who would have imagined, huh? You planned on us meeting and we did."

"I planned?"

"Sure, your ex and your intern," he prompted. "We hit it off just like you suspected."

"How did this happen?" That was directed toward Leonard. Jocelyn held up her hand to keep Jim from jumping in again.

Leonard shrugged. "No idea. The names got juggled. Probably some poor kid dropped them and was afraid to ask for help. It worked out." He gave Jocelyn a sheepish smile. "For me at least. I hope your tablemates were good company."

Jocelyn blinked, but nodded. "It was fine." Then she turned her gaze to Jim, the warmth gone from her blue eyes. Jim swallowed.

"Can I talk to you outside for a moment, _Jim_?" Jocelyn asked.

Leonard reached up and tugged on her hand. "Hey now! Be nice. This was your idea, after all."

Jocelyn softened and gave Leonard a soft chuckle. " _This_ was not my idea at all, Len."

"Still."

"I'll return Jim in one piece. I promise."

Grinning, Leonard released her hand and Jim stood. He gave Leonard a blinding smile. "Don't go anywhere. You still owe me a dance."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Leonard said, his smile making Jim's heart skip a beat.

Jocelyn chose that moment to tangle her arm with Jim's in a seemingly cozy gesture, but her nails were digging into his skin through his suit. Jim kept smiling, despite the threat.

When the ballroom doors closed behind them, Jocelyn whirled on Jim. "What the hell are you playing at, Kirk?"

Jim shushed her, eyes darting around. He moved further from the ballroom, finding a nearby alcove where they would be unobserved. "I'm not playing at anything, Ms. Treadway," Kirk finally answered. He worked to keep his voice level and cool.

"Then what the hell _are_ you doing?" she spat. "Why the hell would you impersonate my intern?"

Jim wasn't sure how to answer her, how truthful he wanted to be with this woman he barely knew except as a passing face in the office. Still Jim needed her on his side, or at least her silence if he was going to get to spend more time with Leonard. And he really wanted that dance.

"It just happened. I overheard that he was out sick and I wanted to..." he stumbled over the words, but kept going when he saw Jocelyn's suspicious glare. "I just wanted to be anonymous for the night, okay? Not be _me._ " He shrugged, hating how vulnerable that admission made him feel.

"Why the hell..." she started, then stopped. "And Len? How does he fit into whatever you're scheming?"

Jim sighed. "I didn't count on him being... so..."

"Gruff? Honest? Drop dead gorgeous?" she urged. "Undeniably attractive, but clueless?"

Jim snorted. "Yeah. All that. But it's more than that."

"More?"

Jocelyn doubted him. Hell, he doubted himself. But he couldn't deny the attraction he felt for Leonard and he wouldn't deny that he wanted to get to know him better.

"He's a great guy and I like him."

"You like him?"

"You got a problem with that?"

"Yes, I do."

Jim straightened, stung. "Afraid I'll eat him alive?" he hissed.

Undaunted, Jocelyn nodded, but her eyes were a bit sad and she rested her palm gently on his forearm. "I don't want him hurt, _Jim._ And how can he not be? You started this all with a lie."

"I didn't plan any of this," he shot back without heat.

"I get that. Len'll do that to you. Look at me. He's my ex and I would walk through fire for him." She sighed, then tapped a finger to her lips, eyes thoughtful. "Maybe you can tell him? When we go back. Start over. I'll try to ease the way."

"I-I don't want to do that. Not yet." Jim wasn't going to admit it out loud, but he was fully certain that Leonard would walk away when he knew just who Jim actually was. Jim wasn't ready for that. 

"Waiting won't make it better."

"But I'll get that dance," Jim replied, cheek covering the ache in his lungs.

"Tell him who you are, Jim. Tell him before midnight or I will."

Jim met Jocelyn's eyes; knew that she had no intention of letting him keep up the charade for very long. He had no leverage, or none he'd use. "Fine," he conceded.

"Good."

He watched her walk away wondering what it would be like to have an ex that still loved you instead of one that hated you on sight.

~~*~~

Jim got that dance and every one that followed, neither interested in switching partners. Leonard was a fabulous dancer, knew his way around more than just a formless slow swaying. He actively blew Jim's mind and his libido when he led them in an utterly incendiary tango. By then Jim had imbibed far too much and his lips kept dragging over Leonard's skin, along his strong jaw, brushing over the prickle on his chin, or lingering on that tantalizing stretch over his collar and under his ear. The merest touch there made Leonard gasp and Jim did it again and again, inhaling his scent, which was spicy and clean, hints of honey and bourbon with a wisp of smoke underneath. Jim couldn't get enough. He was addicted. Leonard was crack and Jim no longer cared for anything but a fix.

Leonard chuckled, warm and dirty, in Jim's ear. "Crack? Can't I be something a little... _harder_?"

"Shit! Did I say that out loud?" Jim squeaked, horrified at airing his thoughts, but turned on nonetheless, especially when Leonard pressed their groins together and he felt a semi nudging his own.

Leonard nodded, but he was smiling, his cheeks flushing slightly. Jim wasn't sure if he was blushing or if it was from the exertion of dancing all night. Jim took that as a good sign, let his mouth run away again. "I want to take you home, strip you out of that suit... it's gorgeous, but it's not you..."

"Oh?" Leonard arched an eyebrow. He probably would have said more, but the music changed tempo and the crowd thinned around them. Jim looked up, caught sight of the mistletoe above them, and nudged Leonard to look.

When he lowered his chin, he was biting his lip and Jim was more than smitten with this man.

"Rules are rules, Bones."

And Leonard kissed Jim, thoroughly, deeply, and without restraint.

Jim went with it, uncaring of anything but the man in his arms. Sadly, the rest of the world wasn't as unconcerned and intruded upon their little idyll.

"Leonard!" Jim heard first, followed almost immediately by a "Jimmy!" and then a "Son?" finally forcing him to pull away from Leonard and turn around to be confronted by Jocelyn, his mother, and Pike. That the last two were arm in arm made his brain freeze just long enough for all hell to break loose.

Jocelyn had taken Leonard's arm before Jim could blink, tugging him away from whatever his mom and Pike had planned, but Jim wasn't willing to let Leonard go. Not yet. He took one look at his mom, at her smile, a genuine soft one, something he hadn't seen in a very long time, then he glanced at Pike and marveled. "About time!" he said before turning and reaching out, snagging Leonard's sleeve. "Bones, wait!"

"Jim?" he asked, brow furrowing and a frown forming on his full lips.

"Look, I'm not Jocelyn's intern." Ignoring Jocelyn's snort and his mother's outcry, he stepped closer to Leonard. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to lie to you. Didn't mean for any of this to happen."

"Any of what?" Leonard asked. "If you're not an intern, who the hell are you?"

Jim straightened his shoulders and looked Leonard in the eye. "James T. Kirk."

"My son," Winona added from over his shoulder and Jim could hear the smile in her voice. He was happy for her, just not pleased at the ramifications for himself.

"Is that right?" Leonard's voice dropped. Jim didn't have to be a genius to hear the hurt and coiled anger in those three words.

"It is. I just wanted to be nobody for one night." Jim was rambling, voice rushed as he tried to explain. "Maybe meet someone who didn't give a damn whose name was on the marquee. I just wanted a chance to be _me._ Just Jim." Jim ducked his head, swallowed down the regret. He had really been hopeful that Leonard could be that someone. "Jocelyn told me to tell you, but I was afraid."

"Afraid?"

Pike blurted out. "You? Kid, you're not afraid of anything."

Jim bit back a retort, kept his eyes on Leonard as he answered. "That you'd find out who I was, think I'm one of those rich assholes you were bitching about." He sighed, confessing, "I didn't want tonight to end, so I didn't tell you."

He felt Leonard pulling away, felt the heat of him dwindling and Jim couldn't bear it, not any longer. This was so fucked up, his life was fucked up. Taking a deep breath he nodded to Jocelyn, "Thanks for loaning him to me."

He let Leonard step away, forced himself to finally meet those gorgeous eyes, to face the judgment there. "Thanks for the best evening I've had in a long time, Bones. It was great."

Pivoting on his heel to get away from the wide-eyed expression on Leonard's face, Jim turned to his mom and Pike. "You have my blessing. It's wonderful. Great. Don't give Grandpa a heart attack. Yeah."

"Son? Is all that, what you said true?" Pike asked.

"Yeah. I'm done here. I've been thinking about it for awhile."

"You know you're welcome at my firm, Jim." Of course he would have a place at his Cogley, Morrison and Klesmith. And environmental law would be entirely different than what he was doing now. But he didn't want to trade one golden cage for another.

Jim smiled, then kissed her cheek. "Sorry, Ma. No can do."

"What? Where will you go?"

"I don't know. I'll get back to you on that." He walked away, his heart leaden, but convinced he was doing the right thing. And sure he didn't have Leonard, but his presence had convinced Jim to get off his ass and finally take control of his life.

~~*~~

And Jim wouldn't admit to pouting as he hurried away, but he was definitely sulking. He didn't even get Leonard's number, not that he'd be interested in ever seeing Jim again.

He managed to snag a mostly full bottle of champagne and found a secluded conference room with a balcony. He'd be undisturbed and could 'celebrate' his evening. Of course, he hadn't tendered his resignation to his grandfather and _that_ conversation was going to be a bitch, especially after Pike and Winona hooking up in front of god and Archer. Jim still couldn't figure out exactly what the hell was going on between those two. The attraction had always been there; he just hadn't understood it until not so long ago.

Putting thoughts of his mom aside, Jim flopped onto the chaise lounger and stared up at the heavy clouds in the sky, while taking great gulps of the champagne. It'd been a long time since Jim had considered George Kirk, but he found himself contemplating his father, the man, instead of George Samuel Kirk, the legend. He always fantasized that his dad would never have let the firm move in its current direction, that his dad would have stayed true to the idealism that Winona used to reminisce about. But now he wasn't so sure. He'd been idealistic once. And the money was alluring even when you paid for it with your conscience.

The more he drank, the more melancholy he grew. Tipping his head back, he drained the last of the champagne and swore aloud. Standing on wobbly legs, he swayed toward the door, stopping as big fat fluffy flakes began to fall. Closing his eyes, he opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue to capture the first crystals.

"Well, don't you make a pretty picture."

Jim startled, turned too quickly and over-balanced, falling forward, straight into Leonard's arms. He could only blink in confusion up at Leonard.

Leonard chuckled, helping him to stand upright. "You're a hard man to find, kid."

Jim poked at Leonard's chest. He was definitely real.

"I'm no pink elephant."

Jim was three-sheets to the wind, but he'd been about to do something. "Bones?" he asked. "It's snowing."

Leonard smiled, a few snowflakes clinging to his lashes. "I can see that, Jim. You want to come inside?"

Jim shook his head, which sent the deck to spinning. He danced backward, until his butt hit the rail. "It's pretty."

"That it is." But Leonard was looking at Jim, not the snow.

"What are you doing here?" Jim asked. His brain was still fuzzy and his heart hurt, but he felt better just seeing Leonard once more.

Leonard moved forward, right up until their chests were almost touching, his hands gripping the railing on either side of Jim, boxing him in. "Thought that was obvious."

Shaking his head slowly, Jim stared into Leonard's eyes.

"Okay, kid. Let me spell it out for ya'. I had a good time tonight. I like you." He leaned closer and Jim could count every single eyelash. Then he whispered, "I thought you said something 'bout strippin' me out of this suit. Just thought I'd collect on your promise."

Leonard's voice was raspy, nearly a growl, with long, bourbon-laced vowels and a slow drawl that made Jim weak in the knees. He couldn't help the pornographic moan he let slip and had to reach up and wrap his arms around Leonard's neck, tugging him closer. "Fuck, Bones! That voice!"

Leonard closed the distance and kissed Jim again. Jim would claim it was the booze, but Leonard's lips and tongue were lethal weapons and made Jim dizzy. He was clinging and panting when Leonard pulled away.

"Dance with me, Jim?"

And how could Jim refuse?

Leonard took a step away, but held out his hand and Jim took it. Jim was then wrapped up in Leonard's strong arms as they swayed, sharing kisses and laughter in the softly falling snow.

The End


End file.
